Radio frequency identification (RFID) implementations have become very useful for electronic asset management and security in modern business. Implementations are based on electronic interaction between REID tags and RFID readers.
RFID tags are electronic devices attached to physical objects containing information related to the object. RFID readers communicate with tags through one or more antennas to collect information about the presence, identification and location of items such as inventory items, personal or business assets.
RFID readers can have a relatively short or long range of operation depending on their operating frequency, transmitter power level and specific application requirement. A reader may work as a stand-alone instrument or as part of a RFID reader network. RFID reader networks are often capable of simultaneously reading multiple RFID tags, registering and monitoring the status of tagged items, and reporting possible malfunctioning, disappearance, or unauthorized movement of objects.
Although benefits of RFID implementations are apparent, several problems can arise with their use. For example, in areas with public access, RFID tags can be compromised by individuals using an unauthorized reader, hereinafter referred to as a rogue reader, which can issue commands to alter, reprogram, lock, or disable tags. The existence of a rogue reader can be especially problematic in a commercial environment, where these implementations are used for asset management and security.
Accordingly, there is a need for detecting the presence of rogue RFID readers in RFID implementations.